Kirby: King of Dreamland
Kirby: King of Dreamland is a new Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS . It is a distant sequel to the Dreamland Series. 'Story' |SPOILERS| The game starts out with a Cutscene from a patch of empty space however upon analysis of the star arrangment it is where the cluster of Dark Matters once were. Suddenly the area lights up and creates an orb of light, however this orb quickly starts to shake and turns from Cream to Indigo in a matter of seconds than crunches in on itself creating a Black Hole. Meanwhile on Pop Star King Dedede is looking through a Telescope and sees this and is alarmed by the danger it possess to Pop Star. King Dedede leaves his Castle on his way to go see Kirby however is attacked by a mysterious Black Orb which carries King Dedede away. The camera cuts to Kirby sleeping under a peaceful Whispy Woods, he is awoken however by the Whispy Woods who disappears, Kirby wakes up and sees the Dark Orb and hops back to avoid it snatching up Kirby. It then flees and Kirby starts to follow it however looks up at the sky and realizes that Pop Star is in orbit of the Black Hole as well as a variety of Asteroids. Kirby then travels to King Dedede's Castle were Bandana Dee is knocked out infront of a portal. This brings the game to the Main Menu were Kirby can enter the portal to access the first level. After traversing past multiple desert stages and a few Mini-Bosses (Efreeti & Salcorox) Kirby arrives at a giant Sand Structure and enters. Inside he sees large arches protruding out of the ground, suddenly an Ominous, Dark orb appears, it dives into the ground just as Kirby begins to aproach it, Kirby then halts as the ground begins to shake, he then watches as the archs behind him come to life and slither under the sand, before the giant Sand Dragon, Draglister launches out of the ground, flying around the room the serpent breaks open several holes in the walls. Throughout the battle, Kirby inadvertantly forces Draglister to destroy parts of the arena and by the time Kirby defeats Draglister the Dark Orb leaves the creature and flees while Kirby is about to chase after it before seeing a small orb burst out of Draglister's head, using telepathy Draglister explains that if Kirby wants to defeat the Dark Orb he would need to collect the 7 gems, Kirby takes the gem and then stops abruptly, he hears the crumbling of the room and flees. Kirby arrives at a small desert outpost and a portal appears taking Kirby back to Dedede's Castle, Bandana Dee directs Kirby to another portal which opened to an Arctic Region of Pop Star. Kirby heads through and on arrival sees many creatures running away from the East, Kirby assuming that the cause is the Dark Orb runs this way in hopes of finding the creature. Kirby travels along the Arctic region however after facing one of the Mini-Bosses (Apicorn) he enters a tunnel and arrives out of the other side into a Tropical Jungle region with giant trees looming over him. A great roar is heard from within the dense jungle and Kirby heads into the Jungle to investigate. After fighting two more Mini-Bosses (Mr. Frosty & Jungclops) having also traversed an ancient Temple to get to the third Mini-Boss, Kirby arrives at an opening and sees Whispy Woods who greets Kirby cheerfully, however seems very concerned as though a monster is nearby. Kirby turns around and sees the Dark Orb again, Whispy Woods attacks the Dark Orb with his fruit and Air Puffs but the Orb avoids Whispy's attacks and launches itself inside the mighty Tree, transforming it into a hybrid between Pine and Palm trees. The posessed Whispy Woods attacks Kirby with a variety of new attacks as well as its old ones due to the new form it has taken. After knocking Whispy Woods out, Kirby watches as the Dark Orb releases from Whispy Woods and flees, Kirby begins to chase the Dark Orb however Whispy explains how there are more urgent matters which seek their attention. Kirby then begins to glow as the Gem Draglister gave Kirby begins to react with the one inside of Whispy. Whispy realizes Kirby's quest and gives Kirby the second Gem and takes Kirby back to Dedede's Castle. Gameplay The Gameplay is shared with previous Kirby games being a side-scrolling platform game. The game uses the playable background feature from Kirby: Triple Deluxe where the player is able to move from Foreground to Background and back by use of Stars. Kirby's general attacks are all present; walking, running, jumping, floating, sliding, swimming and inhaling. Inhalation works the same as previous Kirby games where Kirby would be able to suck up Objects or Enemies, however one major change is that Kirby is now able to change where he faces while inhaling by use of the circle pad on the 3DS. Kirby can also gain abilities through inhalation of specific enemies using their powers in replacement of inhalation. Kirby can also lose or remove these abilities by pressing X''' or by taking damage from a Boss, Mini-Boss or enemy's ability. Kirby will also find Copy Stars which can be used to instantly switch between abilities. These are commonly found before major fights or in the Ability Room (Post-Story). A major change in the inhalation ability is the occurence of simultaneous inhalation of two or more enemies who posess copyable abilies (excluding Parasol and Crown), instead of the ability Kirby getting cycle through every ability it will cycle through the groups of abilities. The standard features to identify Kirby's current state also return with the Ability's Name and Health Bar returning. Food is used to replenish health (Maxim Tomato completely restores Kirby), however some foods (identified by a purple aura) are rotten and if Kirby should eat one it will reduce Kirby's health (Rotten Maxim Tomatoes will deplete Kirby of all health). Cannons, Breakable Blocks, Switches and Warp Stars all return from previous games. Other objects which appear can open or remove pathways that can be accessed, these objects include; Support Beams, Giant Boulders and Crystals. Throughout the game there are 45 colour palettes which can be unlocked similar to previous Kirby games, this is purely aesthetic however with the only change being some abilities which do change Kirby's colour will not. Upon completion of Story Mode a Boss Rush area called '''The Pit will be available where Kirby must fight every boss and hordes of mini-bosses to be victorious. Also unlocked is a mini-game called King Dedede's Waddle Ball where King Dedede runs across a field and slams Waddle Dees into the air then comes to a Baseball Field and based on the number of Waddle Dees hit will score points on how far they fly across the field. Upon obtaining 1000pts in the mini-game and completing The Pit another boss rush area opens called The Tower where Kirby must fight stronger versions of the enemies in The Pit, '''the major difference aside from stronger enemies being that several regular enemies will also appear and in the hardest boss battles mini-bosses appear. There are 8 Levels across the map each with a variety of stages which increase as the player progresses towards the final Level. Each Leve has a Boss and 2-4 Mini-Bosses, unlike previous Kirby games (with the exception of the 8th Level) all Mini-Bosses only appear in the Level they are designated to. The collectible found in every level is called a '''Star Shard which when fully assembled will grant Kirby access to a secret Level after the 8th Level, there are a total of 128 (one for each level, yes there are 128 levels including mini-bosses and bosses). Before fighting a boss Kirby needs to have collected a certain amount of Star Shards to open the gate to the boss (Total for each Level (2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 10, 12 and 22)), by collecting all 128 Star Shards the Ancient Warp Star is constructed giving Kirby access to the 9th Level. The Levels are grouped together at King Dedede's Castle and are accessed by the Dark Portals connected between each. Modes Story 1 Player The Story involves the main levels and the story itself, it is limited to one player. Upon completion the player can go back and look for missing Star Shards. Multiplayer Adventure 1 to 8 players (Local or Wi-fi) In this mode the player and up to 7 other players group up and can play a variaty of levels from the story line, each level has been edited with increased numbers of enemies and some DX enemies. By dragging held food on the touch screen to one of the surrounding Kirby faces the player can heal fellow Kirbys. The Kirbys can also swallow each other stealing abilities. The Arena 1 Player In this battle mode the player will fight every Boss and Mini-Boss (Mini-Bosses are in groups of seven) as well as Dark Zero in a boss rush mode. The player is provided 6 Maxim Tomatoes as well as a portable Maxim Tomato The True Arena 1 Player The True arena pits the player against the DX bosses and Mini-Bosses as well as some thrown in DX enemies, Dark Zero DX is the apparent Final Boss, however after defeat Kirby also has to Fight Zero Dedede, Zero Knight, Zero Kirby '''and Titan Zero'. The player is only provided 2 Maxim Tomatoes and 4 Pineapples as well as a portable Maxim Tomato. '''Sound Test Room' This room is accessible from the start and for every level completed more music is unlocked. Secret music is unlocked for completing specific prerequesites. Theater Room This area allows the player to watch all cinematic cutscenes which they have already seen. Options Menu This allows the player to change visuals, sound, controls, brightness and delete save files. Characters Playable Character Supporting Characters Enemies - TBA Mini-Bosses Bosses Copy Abilities Copy Abilities have been significantly altered from past Kirby itterations in the event that Kirby inhales two or more creatures of different abilities. If this occurs then Kirby's ability wheel will cycle through the abilities that fall under the two absorbed abilities category until Kirby uses the inhale ability in which the ability that it was showing would activate. The table below groups the Abilities into their 5 Powers. All coloured abilities are restricted by certain constraints of the game Dark Red - 1 Use - Most likely due to sheer power or the impossibility of performing twice Red - 3 Uses - Can be used 3 times increasing in effect with each use Yellow - Stage Limited - Ability can be used throughout the stage it is found in however will disappear after completion New Copy Abilities Returning Copy Abilities EX Abilities EX abilities are a replacement to Super Abilities and are formed when Kirby inhales 5 or more enemies of the same ability, once the ability is gained it cannot be removed until the end of the stage where it reverts back to its base form (except Crown which disappears). Levels All Levels contain stages which include Mini-Bosses and Bosses both of which have slight level structures before the battles. Items Trivia § The Ghost Ability in Kirby: King of Dreamland is very different to the Original Ghost Ability and is considered new in this instance (A similar event occured with the Ice Flower in Super Mario Bros.) § Despite having a major change to the attacks Whispy Woods does not have its name changed to anything in this game § This is the first game were King Dedede is physically changed as opposed to previous games involving Masked Dedede or Shadow Dedede § The Shadow Ability is not associated with Dark Zero § Dark Zero is the first main antagonist from Kirby games to have been created purely from the emotions of previous antagonists, 02 was the first antagonist to be created from another antagonist § Jet has been changed to a Stage Limited Ability, all other old abilities remain the same in their ability to be used however § Crown EX is so far the only Kirby Ability to summon Kirbys with abilities, the Cell Phone from Amazing Mirror was able to summon the other Kirbys in a similar sense though § Despite being a monkey, Bonkers remains the holder of the Hammer Ability (as far as the Mini-Bosses go) § In the neutral state the mask above Kirby's head when using the Disguise Ability has Meta Knight's Mask painted on § Instead of cycling through every Copy Ability, absorbing two ability enemies simultaneously will result in the cycle wheel only cycling through abilities that fall under the same category as the two absorbed giving a maximum of 18 abilities to land on § With 45 Regular abilities, Kirby: King of Dreamland has one of the largest Ability Pools of all Kirby Games § Shock Mole is related to Mr. Moley and Mrs. Moley from previous Kirby Games § Crablisate was inspired by Barinade § This is the first Kirby game in which mini-bosses are designated a specific stage instead of appearing multiple times across various levels, the exception to this is the mini boss fights in the 8th and 9th levels which are Dark Zero warping reality and a memory Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Kirby Series Category:Fanon Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Fanon Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Sidescrollers Category:Adventure Games